


Do you like short shorts? Yes I like short shorts!

by ButterflyCrossing



Series: HARDCORE PARKOUR (shipping in the running anime) [3]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru gets distracted while shopping. Everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like short shorts? Yes I like short shorts!

Takeru's trips to the clothes store usually didn't take this long. It was normally a go in, find what you want, and get out sort of deal. But he couldn't stop staring at the shorts aisle. He felt a bit ridiculous, since he had been perusing the rack of various shorts for over half an hour, but he couldn't help imagining his boyfriend in these shorts. And his girlfriend in these shorts. And pretty much anyone who had nice legs wearing shorts in general.

It was still early spring, and therefore chilly enough that most people in their right minds would wear pants rather than shorts. Much to Takeru's disappointment, both Riku and Nana were in their right minds, and while Nana sometimes paired long skirts with stockings, it still had nowhere near the effect a pair of good shorts would.

A pair which particularly caught Takeru's eye were made from dark blue denim and had silver geometric designs embroidered on the back pockets. Takeru bit his lip as he attempted to refrain from imagining Riku wearing them, and promptly failed. To ease himself of at least a little of his guilt, or to at least pass it on, he snapped a photo of the shorts and texted it to Nana with the caption "what do you think of riku in these".

Only a few seconds passed before a reply came from Nana, which consisted of a " _YESSSSS_ " and then a second text with " _His size is a 28!!!_ " and a prayer hands emoji. Takeru grinned, and looked through the rack for size 28. Finding the shorts in the right size, he grabbed a pair and placed them on top of the clothes in his cart.

On his way towards the register, his eye wandered towards the women's section, and he meandered over towards the shorts section. The first pair on the rack caught his eye, a pair of pale green shorts with flowery lace making a cute pattern. Picking up his phone, he took another photo and sent it to Riku this time, writing " _for Nana?_ " while maneuvering towards the small section to pick up a pair in Nana's size.

It was a few minutes before Riku's response, and Takeru knew it was a mostly taken up by trying to find an appropriate kaomoji, but the answer he got said it all. "ԅ(°﹃°ԅ)" Takeru stifled a laugh and sent back " _contain your desire_ " while pushing his cart towards the checkout line.

A week or so after he had delivered both gifts to greatful partners, he was met with an unexpected surprise. Upon his arrival home, he was tugged inside, where he couldn't believe his eyes. There were Nana and Riku, arms linked and staring innocently at him, each wearing the shorts he had gotten them. He fainted dead on the spot.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost turned this into smut ive never written smut in my life where is my life going why am i so thirsty
> 
> if you wanna see the shorts go [here](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=189000097).
> 
> Cross posted on ImagineTheParkourKids, based on a prompt from said blog
> 
> There's some [ fanart !!!!!!](http://fanmadeart.tumblr.com/post/138353668483/inspired-by-this-fic-where-takerikunana-is)


End file.
